


Froid

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Tragédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Le froid est cruel pour un jeune chaton.
Kudos: 4





	Froid

La neige transformait le paysage en paradis mortel.  
Le froid mordait les corps et glaçait les vies.  
Au milieu de ce chaos blanc, un petit chaton. Son pelage se fondait dans le décor et il semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec le piège gelé.  
Les étoiles étaient prêtes à accueillir cette âme en peine. Trop jeune pour la mort, trop fragile pour la vie.  
Même l'amour d'une mère ne peut rien contre le pouvoir de la mort.  
Elle devait accepter de laisser son précieux chaton.  
Elle n'avait pas le choix.  
La vie partait lentement, sous les pleurs d'une mère et la peur de deux chatons.  
Le ciel accueillit ce jour-là, une nouvelle étoile prête à briller autant que la puissance de son âme en peine qui connut enfin la paix.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620120543872565248/froid-arrow25-warriors-erin-hunter-archive


End file.
